Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a curved display panel and a curved display device including the same.
Discussion of the Background
Curved display devices having a curved appearance and providing a curved display area have been recently developed. These curved display devices may provide an image with improved three-dimensional effects, immersion and realism to users.
A curved display device may include a display panel and members coupled to the display panel. When the curved display device is applied to a display device, such as a large-sized television, the display panel has a flat shape prior to being coupled to the members. Also, after the display panel is coupled to the members, the curved shape of the display panel is maintained by the members, and thus the display panel of the curved display device may be given a curved shape.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.